The Evolution of Seth Rollins
by hunterpleasure
Summary: What really happened that led Seth Rollins to turn on his friends, his brothers? My take on how plan B was created.


Before all hell breaks loose tonight at the MITB PPV, here is my take on what happened that made Seth turn on Roman and Dean.

I do not own any of the WWE characters.

******Criticism is part of the creative journey, and I appreciate it.**

* * *

**The Evolution of Seth Rollins.**

The power couple pulled over at the hotel. The ride was quiet, not much was said after the clean sweep victory of the shield tonight. Hunter was beat down and in pain, and Stephanie didn't know what ever she could do to cheer her husband. As they stepped out of the limo, a few teenagers recognized them and asked to take a picture.

Stephanie did her best to comply and Hunter tried to do the same, but it was tougher on him. He felt betrayed. He felt like his three kids took the sharpest knife they could find and stabbed him in the heart over and over again. Little they knew, he thought, many have tried to break him in the past. He was like the phoenix, always rises from the ashes with his hand on top.

As they walked into the lobby, Hunter suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was something weird that made him turn his attention to the hotel bar. The famous half blonde haired kid, he cared so much for, was sitting with his head down holding onto some kind of a drink.

Hunter looked around, and then at his wife. The wheels in his head started working over time, as he pulled his wife close and whispered in her ear, "go up to our room, I'll join you later."

The loving eyes of his wife locked on his, her rouged lips smiling softly. He had a rough night, she understood, the love of her life hated losing, she knew it. With a soft kiss placed on his stubble cheek, she whispered back, "I'll be waiting, sweetheart, take your time."

The bar lights were deemed and the mellow music in the background just enhanced his gloomy mood. As he dragged his worn out body towards the lonely soul at the bar, his weary eyes, scanned the bar looking for the other two traitors. He was known for never letting his guard down, and always having an issue with trust, but somehow, those three kids crawled into his heart and made him ignore all that he ever was.

He trusted them, cared for them, hell he was the one who gave them all the power. Now, he was beat down and humiliated, inflamed with desire for revenge, and all he could think about was why his favorite kid was alone in the middle of the night. He dropped his training bag on the ground, but the so called architect was never even bothered by it.

He took a sit next to him, without saying a word. With a nod, he motioned the bar-keeper to leave them alone. "You should be out celebrating with your brothers on a night like this," he startled him.

Seth's gaze trailed the arms of the game that were resting on the counter to his figure sitting so comfortably on the stool, until their eyes met. Hunter smiled, to the look of fear spreading on Seth's face. He thought he knew better, he thought he told all three of them, never to show fear. When the Cerebral Assassin so much as even sensed fear in his opponents, he demolished them.

"Don't worry," he said as he broke from Seth's eyes, "I'm alone."

The young prospect, took a sip from the glass and didn't say a word. Hunter called the barkeep over, and asked for a glass of water. After drinking half of it, while looking at Seth, he asked, "So why are you not out celebrating?"

"Can you please go away, I'd like to be alone." He muttered in anger.

"Where are your brothers?" Hunter inquired.

"None of your business."

Hunter smiled smugly at the sound of rage and disrespect coming out of the young man. How he let them slip away from him, he had no idea, but the betrayal hurt more inside than on his body. He took another sip from the tall glass and said, "I'm just wondering why you are out here all alone, in the middle of the night."

"Why do you care?"

Something in his voice cracked, and the great king, being the hunter that he always was, immediately smelled the wounded prey, "it's not like you to be so dejected, you should be happy, you were great tonight."

The architect became irritated by the presence of who use to be his mentor. He wasn't in the mood for mind games, not tonight, he thought, as he got up from the stool. The firm touch on his stomach, kept him from walking away and they locked eyes. Their faces were just inches apart when he suddenly felt a hot wave through the light fabric of his dress shirt.

Hunter felt the gentle shiver rushed through the body of his prey. In the young man's eyes he could see the pain, "you use to talk to me about everything," he nearly whispered.

"I use to, but things change," he tried to ignore the burning sensation on his skin. He knew he was doomed when hunter smiled and pushed him back to a sitting position. He knew Hunter would never miss the pain he was in, he could always see everything in his eyes. it was inevitable, he did after all knew him better than anybody.

Take advantage of the situation was what he did best. The wheels in his brain always worked over time, that's how he was always one step ahead of his enemies.

"Just tell me this," he said looking straight into his gloomy eyes, "why is the most talented wrestler on my roster, alone on the biggest night on his carrier, to date?"

Hunter's words made his heart miss a beat. he almost forgot how it felt every time he went to the back after a good match to meet the loving arms of his mentor. He always made him feel special, he gave him confidence since day one and made him believe in himself.

As he sat there in front him, his mind trailed back to when their war started. It was Dean who was the first to suggest that Hunter was trying to break them apart. Dean made them turn on him, and Roman believed him because he would do anything to protect his brothers. Some brothers, he mocked himself as he remembered what happened just 2 hours ago.

Hunter's voice in the background pulled him out of his thoughts, "hey, kid, talk to me," was what he heard.

"Forget it! I'm not talking to an enemy that tried to ruin me." He canceled him.

"You seem to forget that not so long ago, you use to call me in the middle of the night and I was always there for you."

"Until you turned your back on me," he attacked.

Hunter's patients were slowly fading and he started to build some anger, "look at me!" he demanded and grabbed the his arm, "look at me!"

Seth raised his eyes to meet his and Hunter asked, "Does this look like I turned my back on you? Where are your so called brothers? I'm here, not them, I lost tonight and I'm hurt but I'm here instead of going to bed. I'm tired and I can barely move, but I'm here."

"It doesn't mean you won't beat me up when your beloved evolution is around." It was the jealousy talking out of his mouth. He always wanted to be by his side, but Hunter kept telling that the shield was good for business.

"I beat you up because you turned your back on me. I gave you everything you've ever asked for, complete freedom to do whatever your heart desire and what did you do? You spit on me and completely forgot everything we had."

"Yeah, well you sent Kane after me!"

His architect was angry, Hunter heard it in his voice, but he was angrier and more important, he was hurt. Hurt by the action of his prodigal son.

"Who told you that, your brothers?" he lashed out at him, "the same guys that are now out celebrating, basking on your success? Where are they now when you are in pain?"

Seth looked away at the mention of his so called brothers as Hunter continued, "yeah, I know you're in pain, you forget that I made you, I know you like I know my own children."

He looked down in shame. he didn't know what to believe anymore. The feel of Hunters touch on his chin, pulling his face up to look at him, only added to the confusion he was in.

"Talk to me, it use to be so easy," Hunter begged.

His need for comfort tonight was bigger than all the wars they had. His mentor took the beating of his life tonight and instead of walking away, he stayed here, just like old times. As Seth fell into his arms, he could feel the love he had for him. Hunter collected him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him like only he knew how.

"Tell me what is wrong, Seth," he pleaded, "Trust me again."

"I want to," he said as he pulled away from his arms, "But I can't, I have to go."

Seth started walking away, when Hunter proved once again why he is the cerebral assassin, "they think that they are better then you, is that why you're alone tonight?"

Seth stopped on his track. He didn't turn to look at him, because he didn't have to. He knew his mentor was smiling smugly, his seen it on his face every time they practiced together and he got the better hand. He remembered everything he taught him in all the time they've spent together.

"They have nothing on you, you are the total package," he said and slowly walked to him, "you have more pieces of the puzzle than both of them have together."

When Seth felt the warm breath on his neck, he wanted to turn and look at him but something inside of him stopped him.

"Tell me why you are here alone."

"They took all the credit," he finally broke, "they acted like I needed saving, like I was their little brother that they had to watch over."

"How many times have you saved them?" he kept digging on that open wound of doubt, "you are the architect, I put you with them for a reason, without you there is no shield. Think about it, I gave you everything you ever wanted, what made you walk away from me?"

"Don't do this," he begged, "they are my brothers for better or worse."

"That's a very bad example, Seth, what you have with them is not a catholic marriage. You are here alone and hiding in the middle of the night when you should be walking with your head held high for the great performance you put on tonight."

"I needed time to think, that's why I'm here alone."

"You needed to relax, because you feel unappreciated and you're angry. When you were by my side I always made you feel invincible."

He knew he was right. When he was with him, he felt on top of the world, he felt that no one could touch him.

"Let's go to your room, so we can talk privately." Hunter suggested, as he let his hands slide along Seth's muscular arms.

He could never deny him, "what if you hurt me again?"

"If you think about it long and hard, you will see that I never laid a hand on you for no reason. Seth, you know me better than they do, I was the closest with you. Think about it, is there a possibility that maybe they got jealous of what we had and turned you against me."

He didn't answer. Hunter walked past him and was suddenly in his face, "let's go to your room, there's so much I want to say to you."

His eyes stared right into his, and he knew he wanted to go with him. He needed to feel invincible again, he needed to feel that he was the best. That's how Hunter always made him feel, that he could do anything he set his mind to.

Hunter grabbed his bag and they went to Seth's room. When they walked in, he sat on the couch and gestured for Seth to sit next to him. When he did, Hunter wrapped his arm around his shoulder and drew him closer, "this has been going on for far too long, kid, it's time for you to make a decision."

"I can't do it, Hunter," he was barely able to say.

"Do you want to keep sharing the spotlight with those two ingrates? Look at you, you're broken, why the hell are you letting them tell you what to do and who to be?"

"They are my brothers, Hunter, I know you understand. It's just like you and Shawn."

Hunter chuckled, "Shawn was and always will be my best friend, but what did I do? I pedigreed him when it was time for me to stand on my own. I evolved, just like you have to evolve. How long before Roman wants a title shot and turn on you? Don't tell me he's your brother, he sits down now at some bar with Dean and they are not talking about you, they're talking about themselves and how great they did. I know a thing or two about this business and I know that there comes a time when you have to think about yourself. You can't trust anyone but yourself, you can't even trust me."

"Then how am I supposed to make it?"

"By being a badass and always looking over your shoulder. Make business deals not brothers. Think of yourself for a change and not someone else. You want to evolve, it's time for the evolution of Seth Rollins. Make a statement; let the world know who you really are. I guarantee you, you'll be a champion in no time."

"What if they are right, what if I'm really not as good as them?"

"Look at me, who is sitting here with you? I fought side by side and against the best this business had to offer. My best friend is the greatest performer in the history of this business, I know a thing or two about it. When I tell you that you are the total package, I know what I'm talking about. I have always treated you better than anyone because I knew how special you were since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"You mean that?"

"Seth, it's time for you to grow up. Remove those two burdens from your shoulders. It's time to evolve, I'll help you, I'll protect you and I'll make sure you get everything you deserve."

"You said I shouldn't trust you, how am I supposed to put my future in your hands?"

"I'm not asking you to put your future in my hands and I'm not asking you to join evolution. I'm only asking that you do what is right for Seth and not for the shield. You want to be a champion, well guess what, when you become champion they will turn on you because everyone wants to be the greatest. If they are comfortable being in a group for the rest of their carriers then they are fools and they don't understand the business. If you want to be the greatest, you have to evolve, you can't be the greatest when you are sharing the spotlight, and you have to own the spotlight, alone."

"What if you are wrong and I end up disappointing you? You'll turn your back on me again."

"It was you who turned his back on me after what we had. You did it because you chose to be loyal to them and I understood it, but I'm giving you an option now, an opportunity. It's up to you to decide whether or not to evolve. If you tell me no, I'll leave and you can go back to being number 3 in a group."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Seth, I'm here, for now, but I'm tired of getting beat up by you. I understand when Dean and Roman beat me up, but every time you hit me it feels like you stab me in the heart. I want you by my side, I want it to go back to how it use to be."

"So what, you want me to join Evolution?"

"I want you to do what's right for Seth Rollins. If you want to join Evolution, you can, if you want to be on your own, it's fine to, but I want you to evolve. You will never evolve if you stay with them."

"What about us? What if I don't want to join Evolution?"

"Then don't, just don't be against me. I don't deserve that, not from you."

"Can I think about it, tonight?"

"Sure, call me tomorrow when you're ready to make a decision."

Hunter started walking to the door when Seth asked, "Aren't you afraid I'm going to tell them about this?"

He turned to look at him and a big smiled decorated his face, "one more stab in the heart won't make a difference. You can keep on trying to break me but history is on my side. Many have tried, all of them have failed. I am still standing, I'm hurt and I can barely walk but I'm not broken. You can tell them if you want, you can plan a revenge, but it won't change the fact that you'll still be third in their eyes. I'm offering you a chance to be number one. You were always number one in my eyes, and I always believed in you. You know it's true."

With that being said, Hunter closed the door and left the room.

Seth took his phone out of his pocket, it was 2 in the morning. He left them 3 hours ago and they didn't seem to care. No missed calls waiting on the screen, no messages. It was crystal clear to him now. His mentor was right, he was the architect, and without him there is no shield.

He looked at the mirror, and saw the face of his mentor on himself. The smug that was now spreading on his face said it all, it was time.

It was time for the evolution of Seth Rollins.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
